


Sander Sides Oneshots

by Emo_Nightmare_1207



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Sanders Sides, Major Character Injury, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emo_Nightmare_1207/pseuds/Emo_Nightmare_1207
Summary: ❤💜Welcome, fellow Fanders!🖤💙
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 22





	1. ❤💜Welcome!🖤💙

Hi! In this book I'll be writing Sander Sides Oneshots and maybe, MAYBE smut. Feel free to leave any requests or suggestions in the comments, I'll do almost anything. Anyway, enjoy the book and I hope you have an awesome day and life!❤💕


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note.

Hey guys! Thank you SO MUCH for the kudos! I really appreciate it. I would like to give a big shout out to phantasm_phantasy25 and DarkAndStormyKnight for being the first people to give me kudos! I'm sorry I haven't posted yet, unfortunately it's still in the works, but I'm going to post it really soon! Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks for supporting my work and that the next Chapter will be out soon! Love you guys and as always, I hope you have an awesome day and life!❤💕


End file.
